In response to the ever-increasing demand for rapid solution design, telecommunications software vendors have introduced highly customizable products. Thus, many of the contemporary products are model driven and include post-market design capabilities. As a result, customers can develop their solutions using the flexible but complex design environments and techniques offered by software vendors.
High solution development cost is one of the consequences of the complexity of today's software design environments. Product vendors attempt to reduce this cost by introducing ad-hoc pre-coded optimizations in their product specific design environments. However, this method is expensive and has a long lead time that is required for the delivery of new product releases. Thus, the pre-coding of design patterns is only cost effective for the most frequently used solution design patterns. For the vast majority of the post-market solution design patterns and techniques, vendors and customers alike, leverage guidelines and best practices to train their solution designers, while the coding of the design pattern remains a manual process. This approach is highly laborious, error prone and expensive.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.